


all the good girls go to hell

by things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: the billie eilish tapes [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I might actually make this into a full length fic one day, I'm Not Going To Lie, M/M, background plot to deep meaningful questions, idiots on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: A mad scientist and an idiot with a gun, in love and on the run. (Post-apocalypse)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: the billie eilish tapes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	all the good girls go to hell

_**"Standing there, killing time,** _

_**Can't commit to anything but a crime,** _

_**Peter's on vacation,** _

_**An open invitation,"** _

_**-All the good girls go to hell, Billie Eilish** _

* * *

The sky is on fire, it always in, dense with smoke and heat and radiation as the world hangs as a fiery orb in a solar system that may have made more sense if anyone was still alive to study it. The sun is an unforgiving god, it's rays blistering and toxic against the fried earth that is still re-learning how to grow and live. Dust dries where there was once extravagant flora, and rubble lies where buildings had once been proud and beautiful works of art. 

Dirt and dust kick up behind a heavy old Jeep as it drives along the dirt roads, one man driving and another hanging half out the window with a cigarette; because the first thing humanity learned how to build was old ways of killing themselves. The driver, thin and blonde with burn scars coating the left side of his body, keeps one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his partner's thigh, almost afraid of the madman disappearing. Few things had been left behind after the war, but luckily they had the remains of what their ancestors destroyed to understand how to start anew, where they went wrong. Fuel was the first thing re-established, people learned how things worked, engineers, technicians, scientists. Money wasn't so common, trade is the most common way of getting the things you need. 

Medicine was in it's infancy for many years following World War Three, herbal medicine was most common until someone managed to unearth old technology and books, and people began to study biology and chemistry again. Like Remus, he'd studied Chemistry for many years before he met Damian and been dragged headfirst into the curly-haired blond's life of mess after mess. Some parts of them both understood this life was more for Remus either way, he's chaos unharnessed and any excuse taken to load a six-shooter and play Russian roulette is taken with glee. 

See Damian had a habit of running his mouth, he's smart but far too smart for his own genuine good, and has so very little self-preservation skills innate to his being. He'd found out someone, something had been living in the underbelly of America, playing God with tools that had been long since dead. That should have stayed dead. Kidnapping people, experimenting on them, treating humans as lab rats. Taking the very research Remus had been theoretically studying and butchering it. 

A mad man, perhaps, but the reckless brunet had never laid a hand on anyone that hadn't truly deserved it. He'd chosen science because he liked to make things go bang, and because he had a brain working at a thousand miles a minute, when he'd been informed that his work had been used on innocent people, even children...it had made his anger become as explosive. 

Which is to say, he set everything on fire and showed Damian how to make explosives out of kitchen items.

Somewhere along the line they had, it seems, fallen in love. Remus, tall and always in need of a good shave, might've once said he'd never love a human being the way he loves science, but Damian was nothing less than a bulldozer, and Remus' heart was simply another wall that could be knocked down. Now they're both on the run, driving through America with sheer will and an expectation for a short lived life, everywhere they go, one less cruelty is seen too. One more person is told and made to understand the truth. "Lies ruined the people before us," Damian explained, passionate and angry "Look at the world, think how much worse can it get? Then remember that as long as there is a government that lies and people kept in the dark, it can always get worse,"

They sit as the top of a hill that is growing irradiated flowers, Remus' hand brushes through the two-headed flowers with a small smile, leaning his head against Damian's shoulder. They know they're running on borrowed time, that this cannot last forever and at some point they will get caught. But not without a fight, not without effort and certainly not without a promise that they go together or they don't go down at all. "Do you think we're going to Hell, if it exists?" Damian asks, staring out at the world below them, tiredly.

"I think anyone worth anything ends up in Hell," Remus admits, picking blood off his shirt sleeve with a small smile "There's no good or evil people, only good and evil actions, and over time it's a case of how many actions have done good or bad, is something initially bad, like murder, had a good affect?" He presses a kiss to the other's cheek sweetly "I have never met someone as good and evil as you,"

"And I, you," the chuckled response is kind and loving, something that is only shared between the two of them. There's a lot of blood on their hands now, the price of doing the dirty work no-one else wants to take on. It's something they must live with every day. Damian cracks open the lid of bottle of ale that probably isn't safe for consumption, holding it up a little "To Hell, I guess,"

"To Hell indeed,"


End file.
